1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for restoring teeth using fixed restorations. In particular, the invention provides a system, kit, and devices for the management of interproximal areas for traditional cementation and/or bonding of dental crowns, onlays, inlays, veneers and bridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
In dentistry, fixed prosthodontics is a technique used to restore teeth using fixed restorations. Example fixed restorations include crowns, onlays, inlays, veneers, and bridges. Fixed restorations are normally fabricated away from the patient's mouth, and then cemented on a tooth being restored or on a dental implant. Crowns typically form the entire occlusal surface and the sides of the tooth being restored. Onlays typically cover all or part of the occlusal surface and sometimes portions of the sides. Inlays mainly cover central portions of the occlusal surface and may extend partially onto the sides. Veneers mainly cover only a side surface of a tooth. Bridges span a space where teeth are missing usually by connecting to fixed restorations on adjacent teeth.
After curing of the material that is used to cement a fixed restoration to a tooth, there often remains on side surfaces of the tooth an unwanted hardened mass of cured cement material that is difficult to dislodge. While dental instruments are available for removing the hardened cured cement from the side surfaces of the tooth, they are time consuming to use and may not be sufficiently effective. Hardened cured cement on the interproximal surface of the tooth being restored may be particularly difficult to remove due to the small interproximal space between adjacent teeth.
Furthermore, the interdental area is a historically problematic zone because of problems in evaluating and adjusting the contacts, controlling the physical presence of the gingiva (papilla/col) and controlling fluid contamination, along with the aforementioned significant problems of traditional cements or the newer composite cements that flow past the margins on to areas of the tooth being restored and the neighboring teeth.
Much effort can be expended to remove cement before it sets which can disturb the gingiva causing bleeding and cement contamination, or the cement can be mechanically harmed while it is setting, causing it to pull out from the margin or be compromised. Additionally the prosthesis (crown, bridge, veneer, onlay, or inlay) can move creating incomplete or incorrect seating resulting in poor fit, cement voids and air bubbles, bite problems, etc. As noted above, excess residual cured cement can be extremely challenging and time consuming to remove which may cause damaging to tooth, gingiva and prosthesis. There have been reports of residual cement that is inadvertently left in place causing post operative pain, swelling, chronic tissue inflammation resulting in poor esthetics, difficulty in flossing and periodontal inflammation with resulting reversible and irreversible periodontal break down.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and devices for restoring teeth using fixed restorations wherein reduced amounts of cement are allowed to extend beyond the tooth-to-restoration margin when the fixed restoration is cemented to the tooth being restored.